In a device of this type described in WO 90/15301, deformable bars or lugs are linked to each other at one common point, thus forming a rack. The deformability of the supporting lugs is due to the fact that they consist of link elements which may be arranged in various positions.
Both the connection of the upper ends of the bars or supporting lugs in one common point and the composition of the bars or supporting lugs in the form of basically rigid link elements entail a very limited degree of deformability of the rack and thus of the camouflaging device.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,441,518 describes a camouflaging device having elastic lugs which open and fold like an umbrella. A camouflaging net can then be placed upon several of these "umbrella-type racks". The racks cannot be substantially deformed to achieve another shape of the camouflaging device.